


Thunder

by notmoldsimpingagain



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), Percy Jackson RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Protective Dylan, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoldsimpingagain/pseuds/notmoldsimpingagain
Summary: One of the most powerful beings on Earth is a nineteen year old girl; Molly McHale is a demigod.She is the unapologetically stubborn, empathetic, and fearless daughter of Zeus.Present day, following a year long break from missions, Molly has been assigned to address an university brimming with monsters. The exact mission is simple: find the monsters and kill them. It's nothing she hasn't handled before, but the rust she has accumulated in the time she has taken off will prove to be more of a hurdle than originally anticipated. Her solution? Have twelve of her closest demigod friends come along with her of course!Nevertheless, a powerful demigod is not the type to fall victim to distraction at the time of battle.That is, until her easily distracted brain meets the easily loveable boy in her European History lecture.Harry Styles is this particularly compelling boy in her European History lecture.Besides his obvious charm and good looks, there is something else about Harry that is absolutely magnetic. Spending some time on a harmless distraction couldn't hurt too much.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've thrown Harry Styles into the world of demigods, even if he doesn't know it yet. I also ended up picturing the character Baz as Dylan O'Brien, although the character is not like him in any way besides physically. This story is going to be from my original female character's POV for the most part, with some other perspectives thrown in there. I hope you enjoy!

Molly's P.O.V.

Another familiar sunrise reflects across the lake, stretching and distorting the pink tint of the sky in the rippling water. The pines seem to be an even deeper evergreen in the faint light of the early morning, serving as a backdrop lining the space where the lake meets solid ground. I take a deep breath in as to soothe my anxiety about what's to come, attempting to store this mental image containing every last inch of serenity in front of me before leaving for who knows how long. I travel to a new state to start my new mission tomorrow morning.

Swarthmore College in Pennsylvania will be my new home for the time it takes to rid the campus of monsters they have accumulated.

Chiron, the leader of Camp Half-Blood where I live, is friends with the Dean of Students at the university. I've been told students have reported sightings of, "big strange things," at night.   
Sure, sounds like a job for me. I don't have more important things to do than protect drunken college students from falling into a monster's nest.

The Dean himself said he personally saw a Minotaur a few weeks ago, which means he isn't under the influence of the Mist, I guess. I’m just curious as to why he thinks his students weren’t absolutely out of their minds-high when they reported a recent “monster” sighting from their window.

Besides thinking about how this could be a dead end, I do wonder what it will be like to attend college classes. I was barely able to finish high school, nevermind even thinking about going to college, so a little taste of a university education would be nice. Learning some new material will be a good thing regardless of the circumstances.

I try not to think about the immaturity of this mission, attempting to focus on the brighter side of where I’m being placed. As soon as I get there, I should be able to find the source of the monsters and lock them out. That I promise myself.

It does raise some concern that I'll be in a landlocked state. I get uneasy not being near water; it makes me feel trapped. It’s often something I incorporate into my fighting strategy.

I've been in a battle where I took down a fire-breathing snake by electrocuting the body of water it was in. It may have been standing in the Atlantic Ocean, and I may have killed a few hundred fish, but the thing was dead within seconds so it was worth it. Chiron already scolded and prompted me to send the most sincere of apologies to Poseidon, so, my apologies.

Crack. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a twig being stepped on. Someone was watching me. I quietly place a hand onto my sword that remains attached to my hip, calculating the sound had come from the large pine trees tens of feet behind me.

I grip the handle that my hands know all too well. Ready for a fight, I spin on my heel, yanking the blade from its holster attached to my hip simultaneously.

My blade hovers above the attackers neck.

"Well hello to you too." I lower my blade and smile.

"You know better than to sneak up on a lady this early in the morning out here, Basilius," I playfully reprimand him.

I admire my blade as it reflects the soft orange light, the lighting bolt shape smooth and sharp. I touch the cold silver in awe, feeling a slight shock running across my fingertips. Volts of electricity buzz over my palms, running down my arms. The power is addicting.

"I will never get over how sick that sword is, and it's Baz to you," he remarks.

I nearly forgot he was there as I got lost in the beauty of my blade against the sunrise. I slide the sword back into its holster. "Yeah," I let out a sigh. "Bree really outdid herself."

Bree was one of my closest friends, and the daughter of Hephaestus, the God of blacksmiths and fire. She made this sword as a 16th birthday present for me a few years ago.

"And I will call you whatever I want," I counter, full of sass even early in the morning. Only my friends can make me this way.

He rolls his eyes. "It's not my fault my father wanted a really over the top Greek name for his son."

"Your sister sure got lucky with the name Madison, huh? Sweet and simple."

I send him a smirk, knowing the comment would annoy him. He groans in response. "Molly, how many times do I have to tell you not to call her that. She is only my half sister, not my sister." He puts emphasis on the word 'half.'

They were both Athena's children, the Goddess of wisdom, war, and useful arts. They had two different human fathers, but were brought to Camp Half-Blood within a couple years of each other at a young age. They essentially grew up here together. Baz is a few years older than us though.

I shake my head at him, never being fully able to comprehend why they could barely stand each other. She was another one of my closest friends.

“How’d you know to find me out here anyway?”

He shrugs, ruffling the dark brown hair sitting on top of his head. “I went to see if you were out on your porch, but you weren’t there. Where else would you be?” 

“Fair,” I say, turning my gaze back towards the lake, shielding the sun from my eyes with a hand.

I wonder what Maddie was doing this morning? Knowing her, she was probably sleeping until the last minute before we all headed down to get breakfast. It was nearing 7AM, which means my friends would be wondering where I was if I wasn't back for breakfast soon.

Baz snaps me out of my thoughts. "Hey, we should head back to camp now." I look over at him in silence before he speaks again, golden brown eyes shining in the morning glow.

"You know you're gonna get caught again if you keep going outside of the gates like this."

I roll my eyes at him again. "Thanks, Dad. I'll keep that in mind when I come back here tomorrow."

He sighs. "They never learn. Watch what’ll happen when I tell Chiron; he'll lose it."

"Ow! What was that for?" He reacts after I punch him in the arm.

"You know why. Now come on, you're making us late to breakfast," I begin to walk towards the forest and away from the water, hearing Baz scoff behind me.

The sun had risen above the horizon line now. The pink glazed morning sky had faded before I could notice it slipping away.

"You'll be the death of me Molly," he chuckles, falling into stride beside me. I stiffen at his blunt word choice. I've always feared that maybe one day, I would; I would be the death of them all.

~

The chatter gets louder as we near the dining pavilion about a 15 minute walk from my favorite hideaway beyond the camp walls. I smile as I spot my friends at our usual table.

"Oh here they are! The two love birds arriving late hand and hand now huh?” I roll my eyes at my friend’s words. “I don’t see anyone holding anyone’s hand, but whatever you say,” I say as I stand at the head of the picnic table. 

“Maddie, looks like Molly is going to join the family as sister-in-law after all," Bridget continues with her greeting, wiggling her eyebrows.

Daughter of Ares, God of war. She is quite the instigator.

"You two been busy?" She finishes with a sly grin.

"Bleh," I fake gag. "No thank you. No offense B," I offer Baz a nonchalant gaze, waving him off.

"Please, none taken. I would sooner cut off an arm."

Everyone ooo's and I shoot him a glare. "Well I would sooner amputate both of my arms,” I reply. More ooo's, egging us on.

“Well I would sooner cut off both of my arms AND both of my legs then marry you,” he shoots back, face growing hot.

"WELL, I would sooner be DEAD then marry you." He's standing close to me now.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

That escalated quickly. Death glares are being shared amongst the two of us. I can easily count his harsh breaths producing the erratic rise and fall of his chest, he's so close. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. My cheeks are heating up in anger.

This probably isn't going to end well.

The cold nips at my skin as the sun hides behind a set of dark clouds forming, quickly circulating over the camp.

I watch as a hand is placed on Baz's chest, pushing him away from me before one of us goes off. "Alright that is enough you two." I can't see who it is as I refuse to shift my deepening stare from Baz, but I recognize it's Caitlin's voice; daughter of Hermes, God of roadways, travelers, merchants, and thieves.

A voice breaks the intense silence. "The sexual tension though," I hear Jill whisper, the table attempting to stifle their laughter in response.

Daughter of Dionysus, God of wine and theater.

The anger is boiling up inside my chest.

"Drunk at breakfast, Jillian? Real classy," I spit at her, thunder erupting from the sky. That provoked an audience.

The other demigods are staring now. A few are whispering and reaching for their weapons. They all have prepared and trained for the day they will have to put me down like a dog. I think we all know that the day will eventually come.

Molly McHale; daughter of Zeus, God of the sky, and of the gods. I am not supposed to exist. I'm a ticking time bomb.

"Hey now," I hear Maddie attempt to shut me down.

My head is starting to spin from the power build up, and I’m unable to quell the throbbing. “Just shut up, will you!" I shout, a lightning bolt striking the lake. I hear gasps from the camp before the dining hall falls into silence. I catch a centaur jogging off, probably on his way to tell Chiron about my outburst.

I try to relax myself, recognizing the scene I've just caused. I've been getting so irritated too easily lately.

I put my hands over my face and sit down, my body feeling the aftereffects of expending so much power. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Don't let them get to you like that."

Laney; daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture.

"And what has got you so worked up lately?"

I sigh, "I honestly don't know Lane."

"Maybe it's the new mission Chiron is sending you on? It is far away and you're going alone. It has been a while since you have gone anywhere since your last, you know, event," Maddie replied in a calm tone, eluding to my huge failure that happened just over a year ago.

"Yeah, she's right Moll. This is your first mission back in the game," I hear Liz pipe in; daughter of Apollo, God of archery, music, poetry, prophecy, medicine, and the sun. She's multifaceted; my savior.

I shudder at the reminder of what is quite possibly the worst day of my life. "I guess you guys are right. I'm sorry I've been so snappy lately, I've just been really stressed." I hear Jill and Brig utter an apology as I look to Baz.

"I'm sorry too. Forgive me?" He sends me a half-smile following his apology.

"Yeah, yeah of course,” I nod my head. “ Now please, I need some french toast. Come with me Nat? Kristy?" I look to my two friends who seem to be the only ones besides Baz who haven't gotten their food yet. They get up from their spots next to each other on the long picnic bench style table. "Sure Moll," Nat sends me a smile.

Daughter of Hecate, Goddess of magic, crossroads, and ghosts.

"I could go for some cottage cheese and fruit right now," Kristy replies happily; daughter of Iris, Goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods. Yes, she's always peppy.

"Coming, Baz?" I ask. He nods and follows us to the food.

I turn to Nat as we walk to the buffet. "I assume Viv is still sleeping?"

She laughs. "As always. Can that girl ever get out of bed in time for breakfast?"

Viv; Daughter of Hypnos, God of sleep.

I grab a plate for my food. "I don't think I've seen her for breakfast since last year," I joke, although it may very well be true.

I make eye contact with the freshly cooked tray of french toast, tuning out all of the whispers and stares from my peers. Now this, this is a great way to turn my morning around.

~

"Oh this is the best shit I have had all week!" Caitlin swoons at her chocolate chip pancakes. I send her a strange look. "You had the same thing yesterday, didn't you?" I ask.

She looks at me blankly. "And?"

The whole table shakes their heads at her behavior, a few let out giggles.

"So, what exactly are the details of this mission you're going on, if it isn't such a sensitive subject," Bree asks cautiously from the other side of the table, adjacent to me.

I look down at my plate of french toast and bacon, sighing into the answer. Kristy reaches in and steals a piece of bacon from my side. "Hey! I was going to eat that," I frown at her.

"Hey is for horses," she counters, "and bacon is for Kristy," she smiles, shoving the bacon into her mouth. I cringe at her words. Someone please tell her not to say that again.

"Well, Bree, before Kristy interrupted me," I give her the side eye, "I was going to say Chiron is sending me there because there seems to be multiple eye-witness accounts of monsters. The dean is a friend of Chiron's and he can't seem to eliminate the pest problem himself," I begin.

My friends seem to fix their postures and award me with greater attention as I continue talking.

"So, he's sending me there for however long it takes in order to find out how the monsters are getting on the campus, and then I have to find out why they’re there. The thing is, it’s a case he’s built basically wholly from student reports. If you ask me, I'm convinced there isn't one monster on the whole campus! Chiron is all, 'blah, blah, blah, work out my personal matters so I don't have to blah, blah, blah.' I honestly don't even know why I'm doing this, I-I mean, seriously. This is stupid. Chiron is being stupid," I sigh frustratedly hitting the table lightly as I blab on.

My friends don't say a word. "What? Suddenly you guys have nothing to say?" I look to Jill for an answer. She gives me a nod as to tell me to turn around. I practically gulp as I figure out what she means. There's definitely someone important behind me. I sink at the realization.

"Here is the stupid information that you'll need for my stupid 'personal matters' that I'm sending you to tend to for me," Chiron speaks in an annoyed tone as he lets a stack of papers slam beside my nearly empty plate of breakfast.

"Good morning Chiron!" I start as I get up from my seat and spin around. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't really mean any of it. I was just ranting and got carried away and I'm just so tired,” I responded quickly, tripping over my words..

He glares at me, sighing in what I assume is disappointment. "Are you sure you're ready for this mission?"

Ouch. Wasn’t expecting that one. Does he have faith in me at all anymore? “Of course! Of course I am. You know I'm capable of way more than this. Please sir, it's a pleasure to go on this mission, it really is.”

He hardendened gaze doesn’t let up as it continues to burn into me."I was told you sent out a lighting strike on the lake? Gods only know how many creatures in there you killed!” I cower at his words, flinching when his voice raises in volume. “I swear you are a pain in my-,” he pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out another sigh. “Look Molly, don’t think I haven’t noticed ever since Galena, you haven't been yourself," he lifts his head to me again, eyes much softer this time as concern takes over his features.

I narrow my eyes at him in response to his last statement. Does everyone feel the need to remind me of my lowest point this morning? "Yes it was a bolt, sir," I say beneath my breath. I don't know if I should feel insulted or not, but I'm feeling insulted that he would bring up my touchy past right now. He uses it to judge me.

I can feel my cheeks heating up again. I'm biting back sparks building up beneath my tongue, my hands curl into fists at my sides .

Maddie must have sensed my distress as she pipes up from her seat. "What if I were to go with her?"

I turn around, no emotion other than shock taking up my mind now. She wants to come with me?

"I have always wanted to go to college, so a taste of it, even if it were for a little while, would be amazing!" She looks at Chiron with pleading eyes. He looks at her, his face blank. He has always been hard to read.

"OOOO me too, me too!!" Jill joins in.

"Wait I wanna go too," Caitlin speaks up from her pancakes. Eventually everyone speaks up about how they want to accompany me on my mission.

"Alright, alright," he puts his hand up to silence my friends. "You all can go." Cheers erupt from my table and I giggle at the sight.

"Hold on, hold on. On one condition." They all stop to make sure they can go on this college getaway. "You all have to help Molly find these monsters and make sure you all stay focused. No parties or anything, I can’t have you getting distracted; certainly not drunk. I don’t need Ranvers calling me up to tell me thirteen plastered demigods have burned down the campus. Just, make sure you look out for one another." More cheers.

He looks at me. "Molly, you are in charge. If any one of your friends causes trouble, it is on you. You all leave tomorrow, so pack your things. Don't expect to be there long."

I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. I'm so excited, I can’t contain it. "Thank you Chiron! Thank you so much you won’t regret this. We won’t let you down!" I offer out my hand for him to shake, a large grinning taking up the majority of my face. I can feel the sun on my face signaling the clouds have subsided.

Chiron shakes my hand and pulls me in slightly, whispering only so I could hear. “Don't screw up this time. I believe in you." I smile at him as we release hands, nodding happily. He trots away from the dining hall, leaving me absolutely beaming. When he is out of sight, I turn to my friends and let out a happy screech.

"Guys we're going to COLLEGE together, this is our dream! WHEWWWW!" I yell towards the sky.

They all scream happily along with me, Baz covering his ears.

"Did I miss something?" Viv rubs the sleep from her eyes as she sits down at her table.

I laugh and shake my head at her. "Nat will fill you in."

I’m ecstatic as I glance down at the information Chiron left me for this mission. The first page is an eyewitness account filed by a student. I look at the top left corner of the report, reading over the name of the witness who chose against remaining anonymous: "Harry Styles."

I can now say that I’m ready for this mission because I’m going to college with my best friends. This is going to be an interesting experience, and it’s going to start with this Harry Styles kid.


	2. Kinda-Sorta Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Molly takes training too seriously:
> 
> "You just can't help yourself, can you?" He picks up a plate before looking back at me, golden eyes closed and head shaking.
> 
> I wait for his eyes to open before I send a whisper he'd probably have to read my lips to understand. "Fuck you." He looks away from me with a smirk on his face and dives into the buffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me with it being a little slow in the beginning! Harry will be here soon. Just gotta get to know the gang a little more first. :)

**Molly's P.O.V.**

  
My lightning bolt shaped blade is raised in front of me, both hands gripping the base. I can feel the buzz of electricity running into my hands and enveloping my body like armor; it's intoxicating.

They charge at me.

  
I duck under a blade, swinging my sword like one would their fist performing an uppercut. Clash I hear a grunt escape from my opponent. Another body rams into me, my skin's built in defense system instantly shocking them. I send them a slice of my sword at their rib cage, though protected by armor, thwash. They falter, then step back towards me as I make contact with another fighter with the butt of my sword thud.

  
"Coming back for more?" I taunt my opponent, breathless. They say nothing, only jut their sword out towards me, but I block it. Our swords clash against each other as we fight, pushing each other back and forth. I’m able to suspend in the air for a moment as I stir up a strong wind current, attempting to make the final blow; only to be knocked to the ground.

  
Oof. I hit the forest floor on my back with a thud, the air knocked out of my lungs.

  
The end of a sword is poking into my chest. I can feel an artificial rage pour into my body from my captor, and instantly know who it is before I can see them. This person can manipulate feelings of war onto their opponents, starting a fight without having to lift a finger. I hover my arm over my face to block the sun, glancing up at the one who has me pinned.

  
"I would have expected more from you, Moll."

  
"To be fair, there were three of you and one of me, Brig," I say, swiftly reaching my hand up and gripping her blade, the metal conducting the electricity from my skin until it runs up her arm in the form of a shock. She gasps as she releases the sword, giving me the perfect opportunity to grab it and twist it on her. I'm on my feet now, and she is the one on the ground.

  
"Ow! Fine you win! And Gods, can you stop pretending you’re a fucking bird in training? You’re being more annoying than usual." There’s a sharp taste on my tongue, and I can feel it in the air. We're on the verge of fighting again. This always happens with Bridget; it’s in her nature to act aggressively and in turn, start wars. I shrug it off knowing that it isn't worth egging on. I let the electricity settle in my stomach before I offer her my hand.

  
"Well that was fu-," I'm cut off when a vine whips around my ankle, pulling me to the ground. "What the," before I can reach down and slice it off with my sword, an arrow flies past my head, nicking the top of my ear in the process. Of course. How could I forget about my other two opponents?

  
I feel the heat on my ear, electricity bouncing off my body as I stand. I see Laney walking towards me with her head held high; proud she summoned the vine that took me down. Liz isn't far behind, jogging toward me with her bow in hand and quiver full of arrows slung around her back.

  
The artificial rage Brig sent me is still coursing through my body. I focus my mind on the wind, pulling the currents into a swirling pattern, picking up debris as a small tornado becomes tangible in front of me. My hair whips against my face as I guide the not-so-natural disaster higher with my hands, the swirling picking up speed. Before I can force it onto my opponents, I feel a sword press into my back. I lower my hands, causing the wind to dissipate and the debris to settle back to the ground.

  
Training usually goes something like this. Someone gets too upset and no one surrenders. Eventually, we get broken up by our fellow demis or Chiron. He’s never too far behind me.  
"Okay now seriously, you're done." I turn my head just a tad to see who has me under their control. They must have gloves on since they aren't getting shocked. I catch a glimpse of orange hair, recognizing my friend immediately.

  
Caitlin lowers her sword, allowing me to spin around to face her. "No more weather manipulation against other demis dude, it isn't safe... unless it's Baz or any other Ares kid besides Bridget. Then, please do so." I laugh at her remark, and she does the same, blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "Nimble and cunning as always, Cait," I praise her.

  
"I agree with Caitlin," a deep voice says out of nowhere. My eyes squeeze shut as I register who the voice belongs to, cringing at my second mistake of the day he has witnessed. "No weather manipulation on any demigods, even children of Ares... and Basilius."

  
I turn away from Caitlin and place my gaze on Chiron, collecting myself. "Sir, I understand that I can get out of hand, but what does that mean for my training? How am I supposed to know how to practice control?"

  
To my surprise, he immediately has a response. "Do it alone at the other side of camp. Use the lake if you want. Just try not to throw any natural disasters at anyone, okay?" I nod my head.  
"Good." Everyone has been staring. "Carry on." Everyone disperses on his command, chattering recommencing like nothing had happened.

  
"That was a great training session," I huff under my breath. "Yeah, lovely," Caitlin responds.

  
Laney, Liz, and Bridget are standing in front of us now. I am suddenly aware that my ear is still bleeding as I feel a drop of blood stream down my neck. Shit, how could I forget?  
"Here, let me fix that," Liz leans over and waves her hand near my ear. I blink and can already feel the stinging subside. Apollo's children are known for being master healers.

"Yeah, thanks for the cut in the first place," I sneer.

  
"We're training! What do you want me to do, miss?" She takes a step forward.

  
Caitlin looks to Bridget, a smirk forming on her face. "Brig cut it out; let them down easy," she commands her.

  
"Fine." I instantly feel the anger releasing me from its grip, Liz blinks a few times before stepping back, sending Brig a look of annoyance.

  
"Okay then, I'm going to give you guys some space. Find Natalia or something," Caitlin backs away from us hesitantly. "Try not to kill each other before tomorrow, yeah?" Bridget scoffs.  
Caitlin ignores the rude remark as she walks away unaffected, apparently on her way to find Natalia. "Yeah, I think we need a little more space than this," I tell my friends. "Love you all, but I'm gonna go somewhere further away..." I trail off, pointing in the direction my ginger friend just left in. They all agree it's for the best.

  
"Wait I'm coming too!" I jog to catch up with Caitlin, slowing down to match her pace once I have. I love to watch Nat's training sessions, since she can cast magic. She's practically a witch.

  
I have too much on my mind to talk, but that doesn’t stop Caitlin from asking me questions.. "So what has been going on with you lately?” Wow, okay, ask me what you really want to know why don’t you Caitlin. “You seem like you're at everyone's throat, especially Bridget’s- but that's to be expected she does that to everyone- not usually you though. So tell me," she asks, her tone serious. She isn’t wrong; there was something going on with me for a while now, but recently it’s been more intense. Two times today I got too mad at my friends and acted aggressively. It isn't like me.

  
"I don't know Caitlin," I sigh. "I just feel myself getting angry so easily, and the only way to get rid of it is to use my power. And I mean, really, use my power." What I don’t say is how I like how it feels. The incessant amount of power coursing through my veins makes me feel invincible. The rage brings my capabilities to a level that should scare me, but I want to embrace it. I want to accept it so badly; but I don’t know what that will mean for the people around me, for my friends.

  
She's silent as she processes my words. We pass through the main area of the camp, walking alongside target practice. I spy Maddie out of the corner of my eye, wielding a labrys as she runs and flings it at the targets. The double sided axe flies through the air and hits the middle of the target like it's magnetic. She smiles to herself at a job well done. Viv is behind her, greeting her back with a pat on the back before she takes her turn.

  
After we pass target practice, Caitlin finally speaks up again. “Personally, I think you're just anxious to get back out there. You’ve never been home for this long, you're going stir crazy. So, you have to get used to really using your powers again like you used to. We're your friends! We love you, but you have to keep it under control, seriously."

  
I mull over her words as we approach the equestrian practice zone. I like to spend some time here to cool off after swordsmanship practice.

  
I smile as I spot Nat riding a Pegasus that she has summoned for training. Riding around the ring, she guides the Pegasus over jumps, simultaneously throwing a sword up and sending it into a target with her magic. I watch as one nearly misses, while another completely misses the target. Her magic has always been stronger at night.

  
"Ugh, you distracted me!" She guides the Pegasus over to the side of the ring where Caitlin and I stand along the outside. Other riders are practicing around her.

  
"How did you even know we were here?" I ask. I was sure we hadn't made a grand entrance by any means.

  
She narrows her deep brown eyes at me, thick eyelashes making them barely visible. "I could sense you, you dumbass. The air changes when you're around. And you smell like burnt toast, are you worked up or something?" She remarks, scrunching her nose.

  
“Well thank you for the sass, but I’m pretty sure smelling burnt toast means you’re about to have a seizure.” I shoot. “However, it's nice to know how dedicated my fans are that they know how the air feels when I'm around," I joke, proud of my comeback.

  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," she rolls her eyes. "How's training going for you today?"

  
_Oof_. Tougher question to answer than usual. "Well..." I trail off and look at Caitlin. "Let's just say I am no longer allowed to weaponize storms in training anymore. Now don't think that means I won't use lightning when I'm tempted." They both shake their heads at me.

  
"What?" They just stare. "My sword is a lightning bolt shape for Gods’ sake. I'm essentially made of electricity. I can't really turn it off. And weather manipulation is like, literally the definition of my power," I pout, crossing my arms over my chest.

  
More silence. They turn to each other and burst out laughing.

  
I look at them, confused. "What? What's so funny?"

  
Nat forces herself to ease up on her laughing fit to answer me. "Mol, you are so ridiculous! ' Lightning is my life! My Dad is Zeus!' Yes, we know you love lightning now relax," she mocks me, dismounting from the Pegasus.

  
"Ha-ha very funny," I respond with narrowed eyes and a straight face. I turn my attention to the Pegasus. "Now what is this beauty's name?"

  
"Lyra. She's my favorite." The Pegasus snorts at the mention of her name.

  
"She sure is a looker." Totally unprompted, my stomach lets out a noise. "Now is that the electricity rumbling in your stomach or should we get lunch?" Caitlin pipes up.

  
"Please, I'm starving. The others are probably already there," Nat responds. "Let me put Lyra away and then we can go."

  
~

  
As we approach our bench, all of our friends are already sitting.

  
"Ah the stragglers are here. We can get in line now," Baz says in reaction to our presence. Everyone gets up to get lunch, continuing individual conversations they were having about whatever.

  
We all stand in lines respective to what we’re eating, a few of my friends joining me in the line I’ve chosen. “How was training for you today?" Baz bumps my shoulder and breaks my train of thought as he asks. "I heard you caused some trouble in sword strategy?"

  
I breathe deeply as I remember the fighting that happened today, trying to suppress the ill feelings. "I may have gotten a little carried away and now I’m forbidden to manipulate weather as a weapon in training. Otherwise, it went well," I end on a light note.

  
He runs his fingers through his deep brown hair, matted on top of his head from training. I haven't noticed how long it has gotten until now. He answers me, chuckling. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" He picks up a plate before looking back at me, golden eyes closed and head shaking.

  
I wait for his eyes to open before I send a whisper he'd probably have to read my lips to understand. "Fuck you." He looks away from me with a smirk on his face and dives into the buffet.

Back at the table, I find an empty seat next to Bree and sit down.

  
She turns to me with a Cuban slider in hand, still chewing when she begins to speak. "Hey, how was training today? I heard you got in trooouuublee," she drags out the last word like she's ten years old and the principal just called me down to his office.

  
"I'd rather not-" Before I can finish, Brig interrupts me. "Molly couldn't control her temper so now the abilities she has are limited in training."

  
I turn my head to her, giving her a "really?" look. "Yeah.. that."

  
Bree nods her head. "Sounds about right. This will be good for you Moll," she says patting my shoulder.

  
"Thanks Bree. What did you do today in training?"

  
She finishes the bite of her sandwich and takes a sip of her drink in between sentences."Well I made quite a few arrow heads, tried to communicate through a lamp, the usual."  
I nod my head. Hephaestus' children can communicate through technology and are great engineers. She's helped me fix my computer thousands of times. I usually fry it when I'm upset.

  
"Rist, how about you? Make some rainbows?" The table laughed at that. Her mother was known for creating rainbows, but we knew she was capable of much more.

  
She laughed at me and responded. "I did some running; I'm trying to beat my record for the 300 meter, and I also did some spear practice. That never hurts."

  
"I was doing some spear practice too," Nat added. It’s no secret those two are alike.

  
Baz's voice entered the conversation from across the table. "How about you Jill? I thought you'd be coming to archery."

  
She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stirring up madness, as usual." Mischief flashed across her dark brown doe eyes. I roll my eyes at her.

  
Her father is the director of our camp and the God of madness. She was probably sitting somewhere drinking while we were all sweating and training our asses off.

  
"What color hair you thinking this month, Nill?" I asked, calling her by the nickname I had given her. She sure got on my nerves, but I loved her regardless.

  
"Purple has definitely crossed my mind. I haven't done that one in a while," she pulled at her short bleach blonde curls that stopped at the middle of her neck. She was a natural brunette.  
"Well, another few hours and we'll be packing to leave tomorrow!" Viv reminded us.

  
I smiled at the thought. I was itching to get out of here. "Try not to pack too much okay Viv. And try not to pry yourself into anyone's dreams when we're asleep," Liz remarked.

  
"I'm guilty of overpacking too, don't worry Viv. Remember we're all in a suite so there are six doubles and one bathroom to share that has a few stalls and showers."  
"Yes's" chorus from around the table.

  
"Ew, Baz is coming?" I hear Maddie from the end of the table. "Who is going to room with him?"

  
I hesitate a moment before stating the obvious. "I assume you? You two live together in the same house anyway," I tell her.

  
"Not this time," she says with a frown on her face. "Nose-goes," she speaks quickly, practically smacking her nose with her hand. Before I can process what's happening, everyone has a finger on their nose except me.

  
"Oh great," I mumble.

  
"Try not to kill each other?" Laney remarks.

  
Baz and I look at each other. "No promises."  
~  
I open the top drawer of my dresser, picking out a few long sleeve shirts and sweaters to pack. It's cold here on Long Island, so it will probably be as cold in southern Pennsylvania. It's late October on the east coast, which means there is the perfect weather outside.

  
I glance at my room in the reflection of the mirror mounted on my wall. The small sun and moon lights lining the perimeter of my ceiling give the room a warm feeling as the sun sets on the lake. At the corner of my eye, a basket of laundry is still waiting to be put away.

  
My bed-sized navy blue bean bag is set in the corner, facing the glass sliding doors that practically take up one whole wall. The doors lead out to a patio on the lake. My father built this room for me. There are no other children of Zeus living here. There is none other alive, that I know of.

  
I walk over to my desk, taking off my woven bracelet Maddie had made me and placing it on the small ceramic jewelry plate that was a gift from Bridget. I wouldn't want to take it off at the school and end up leaving it there. I touch the pendant on my neck; a small, golden-plated lighting bolt sitting just below my collar bone. Should I take it off? Leave it here for the time being? I decide against it.  
I make my way into the bathroom, filling a bag with my toiletries for the stay. I open the medicine cabinet, grabbing my medication and a bottle of Advil; I could never go off to a fight and not have Advil with me for afterwards. Closing the cabinet, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

  
I look tired. The bags under my hazel eyes have grown darker, dirty-blonde curls matted and broken from sweating with my hair up all day. "You look awful," I whisper to myself. I sigh, looking away from the mirror and walking back into my room.

  
I finish packing, making sure to bring extra t-shirts because October weather on the east coast is unpredictable (with global warming and all). I could adjust the temperature if I really wanted to, but that would be a whole new level of dramatic and disrupting the order of things.

  
I start spreading a face mask onto my skin when I hear my phone ringing; it's the same sound Kim Possible's phone makes.

  
I smile at the invitation that pops up on my phone, answering without hesitation. "AH! WHAT IS THAT! OH GODS!" Kristy shouts at me. My friends erupt in laughter at my appearance.  
Group FaceTime.

  
"Hey now, Apple didn't make group FaceTime to empower bullies to gang up on innocents."

  
"You deserve to be bullied; you look like a damn clown."

  
I shoot a glare at Brig, although she probably can't tell with eleven other faces on the screen that it’s meant for her.

  
"Okay, why'd you losers call me in the first place?"

  
"Ouch, who's the bully now? We just wanted to see how the packing is going," Baz responds.

  
I walk over to my suitcase and hold it up in front of the camera. "All done!" I bow, earning a round of applause.

  
"Thank you, thank you," I smile at my friends through the phone. "How about you guys? All done packing yet?"

  
Viv, Laney, and Baz shake their heads 'no,' while the rest of my friends respond with 'yes'.

  
"What time do we leave again?" Viv asks.

  
"Six in the morning, kids"

  
I cover my ears at the groans that nearly shatter my phone's speaker. "Alright, jeez relax, we just have to get to the ferry and then you all can go back to sleep. Chiron arranged for a couple of rental vans when we get off in Connecticut so we can drive the rest of the way to Pennsylvania. I'll drive one van, so I need one more person to drive the other. Any volunteers?'

  
It was silent for a moment before Brig spoke up. "Sure, I'll do it."

  
"Perfect! Alright, I'm gonna try to go to sleep now because I'm getting up at five. Make sure you have everything you need, you're going to college tomorrow."  
More groans. "Goodnight, love you guys!"

  
A chorus of ‘love you’s’ and 'goodbyes' sound before I wave and hang up the call.

  
I wait for the face mask to dry before washing it from my face, brushing my teeth afterwards then climbing in the bed.

  
I snap to turn off the lights, one of my favorite practical uses of my abilities. Reaching for my phone in the darkness, my hand hits my journal first. Should I pack that? I decide against it, realizing the risk of someone finding it and reading it if I do bring it. I finally grasp my phone, putting on my sleep playlist before turning onto my stomach. I can’t fall asleep in silence.

  
I drift off to sleep, my last thoughts curious as to what was going to happen as my time as a college student. I’m excited, but also nervous about the transition. I’ve been itching to get out of here for a year. I can only hope it goes well, and that maybe I’ll make some friends along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the characters so far? Anyone is particular you like or maybe don't so much? Let me know who you'd want to see more of :)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! I started writing this story on wattpad under the username "mollecular," but I decided I'd bring it to archive too. ( I like it better here anyway :))


End file.
